


Open Secret

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Co-workers, Day Dreaming, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trope Subversion, Vibrators, very mild degradation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: “Listen, I swear, at this point I’d do anything if you could just tell me there’s a way I can pass.”“You wouldn’t do the work in the first place, but now you’ll do anything?” John sang, finally leaning back again in his chair. Dongyoung felt like he finally had room to breathe. The feeling didn’t last. “Would you beg for it?”ORDoyoung has secretly thought about this a lot. Johnny has no idea what he's getting into.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlucilfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlucilfer/gifts).



> Dear prompter, I do hope you enjoy your fic. This may not be exactly what you had in mind, but I hope it's a fun surprise and not a disappointment. I did my best to fulfill your requests with a bit of a twist.

“Alright, don’t forget - final research papers are due in person, on my desk before the start of our last meeting on Monday. As long as your report is right here before I am, it counts as on time,” the professor said, tapping the basket on his desk pointedly with a wry smile. “Have a great weekend, everyone. You’re in the home stretch! I’ll see you all here bright-eyed and bushy-tailed on Monday afternoon.”

There was a general rumble of assent, followed by the scraping of chairs on linoleum and the rustling of bags and papers as the couple dozen students filed out of the room - eager to be off to their next lesson, or head home to start their respective weekends. Dongyoung hung back, pretending to fiddle with his bookbag, offering polite goodbyes to the few students who called out to him. This wasn’t one of Dongyoung’s major courses - just some silly requirement he had put off out of a combined lack of interest and lack of room in his schedule. The only reason he had finally gone with this particular course to fulfil said requirement was that (aside from having very little time left to complete it) it was the only one of two available. And it didn’t help that this professor had unbridled DILF energy, whereas the other was a crotchety white lady in her 70’s, who really had no business being anything but unhappily retired. So that was a plus. Or so Dongyoung had thought...

But it turned out he had a bone to pick with Professor Hottie and he wasn’t taking no for an answer. The completion of his degree wasn’t hinging on some stupid term paper for some random ass History credit. Not when he could taste freedom.

As the last of the students finally trickled out, Dongyoung hiked his bag over one shoulder, keeping his eyes on the professor. He was already sitting down at his desk, laptop open, clicking away. As Dongyoung slowly made his way up the aisle, passing in front of him, his professor glanced up. He offered Dongyoung a nod of acknowledgement, and a small but genuine smile.

“See you Monday,” he called casually, with a little wave of his hand before turning his attention back to the computer. Dongyoung hummed but didn’t reply, walking straight to the door. He peeked his head out into the hallway, looking left, then right. There were a few stragglers down at the end near the door but otherwise it was mostly deserted. He closed the door with a sharp click, dropping his bag down beside it. When he turned around, the professor was already eying him curiously.

“Actually sir,” he began carefully, making his pointed way over to the desk. “There’s something I’d like to discuss with you. If you have a moment to spare…”

The man paused, peering over at him seriously for a breath, then another, before offering that same cheerful smile he wore for all of his students.

“Tell you what,” he offered, eyes sparkling with some underlying amusement. He closed his laptop firmly with both hands. “For Dongyoung Kim, I can give you multiple moments. Take as many as you’d like.”

Dongyoung blinked, offering a dry chuckle for politeness sake.

“Professor Suh,” he started, walking directly up to the desk, until his thighs were pressing firmly against the edge. The professor noticed. Dongyoung could see the way his eyes flicked down, just a hair too long to be deemed entirely proper before returning to his face. His expression didn’t change though, still seemingly open and curious.

“Dongyoung, please. Anyone who isn’t a bedwetting freshman calls me John,” he teased, leaning back with his hands folded over his belt. Dongyoung will admit he looked. “I’ve been trying to break you of the habit all semester. I don’t think I’ve ever met a student so stubbornly polite~”

The accusation was oddly light, teasing. Dongyoung hesitated. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

“John,” he corrected, tilting his head in a gesture that hopefully came across as apologetic. John only grinned. “I’m afraid I have a bit of a bone to pick with you.”

“Ah yes,” John said cheerfully, leaning further back in his chair, getting comfortable. His expression remained oddly serene but his voice took a turn for the disdainful. “Dongyoung Kim, who makes sure to speak politely and arrive on time and participate  _ just _ over the minimum required amount, but who belittles his peers' ideas and who fights me tooth and nail on  _ every. damn _ . assessment. He’s got a bone to pick. Color me surprised.”

“Well that’s. Hardly fair…” Dongyoung sputtered, shifting his weight uneasily. John’s eyes dropped again, ever so briefly, before he quirked his head.

“Really?” he asked indulgently, still smiling. “I thought that was a pretty decent read. Well anyway, tell me. What’s the issue, Dongyoung?”

He clenched his jaw, feeling his face flush. There was a heated churning in his gut as John looked up at him with a twinkle of malice in his eye.

“It’s about my midterm paper,” Dongyoung said, touching the back of his hand to his cheek. He frowned when John snorted knowingly but pressed on. “Sir, I’m sorry but I simply can’t accept your final marks on it. I’m not some bedwetting freshman, as you so eloquently put it. I know I put in the effort and I deserve-”

“Deserve, huh?” John asked, leaning forward - elbows on his desk, fingers steepled. “Remind me, did you take advantage of the gratuitous resubmission opportunities?”

“Well, I- I did… hand in-”

“Ah, that’s right, I  _ do _ remember. You originally turned in a paper that - instead of answering the prompt - debated the accuracy of the claims made within the topic itself. And then when I returned your paper with clear and precise instructions on the corrections needed to be made, you turned in a completely unrelated paper which argued when the  _ original _ paper was legitimate and deserving of a higher score.”

John paused, looking Dongyoung up and down, shaking his head with a laugh somewhere between sarcastic and disbelieving,

“You really are something. You can’t possibly behave this way in all of your classes. Is it just that I’m special, Dongyoung? I’m almost flattered.”

“You keep saying my name,” Dongyoung said breathlessly, without meaning to. He shook his head microscopically as John only smirked,

“Do I?”

“It. It doesn’t matter. Look, Prof- John. If all it takes to boost my grade up into passing is to resubmit with your corrections, I’d be more than willing-”

“It’s too late, I’m afraid,” John said, apologetically. He didn’t look apologetic. He looked rather smug. “Finals are next week - I’ll be buried in exam and paper grading from all of my classes, not just this one. What makes you think that I’ll be willing to set aside extra time to go back and mark the paper that you had weeks to fix again?”

“Are you saying there’s no chance for me to raise the grade on that paper?” Dongyoung demanded, slamming his hands down onto the desk before him. He found himself surprisingly close to John, swallowing nervously as the other man eyed him with… something. Interest?

“Sounds like,” John replied with a smile. God he was. Infuriating. Wasn’t he? “Not to worry, though. I’m sure you’ll ace the final paper… Isn’t that right, Dongyoung?”

“Even if I get top marks on the final, my grade would still only be borderline,” Dongyoung blurted out. “And it would be up to you to mark me passing. If you fail me, I won’t graduate and I’ll have to retake this class next fall, since it’s not available over summer.”

“Sounds like a real conundrum,” John mused, tilting his head, eyes flicking to Dongyoung’s mouth. It was only then when Dongyoung realized how close they were. He fought his instinct to pull back.

“Please just,” Dongyoung said, nibbling his lip nervously. “I’m sorry I've been a bit…  _ much _ this semester.”

John snorted again but Dongyoung ignored him, continuing,

“But you have to understand! I  _ cannot. _ I can’t…  _ fail, _ John, please. Is there anything I can do, I’d-”

“Didn’t expect it to get to this point, did you?” John asked gently, resting his chin on one hand. He was so, so close to Dongyong. He pursed his lips.

“Admittedly, no. Listen, I swear, at this point I’d do anything if you could just tell me there’s a way I can pass.”

John looked at him for a long moment, face still too close. He was really _so_ handsome. Dongyoung felt oddly exposed under his scrutiny.

“You wouldn’t do the work in the first place, but now you’ll do anything?” John sang, finally leaning back again in his chair. Dongyoung felt like he finally had room to breathe. The feeling didn’t last. “Would you beg for it?”

It was a thought he had considered. Professor John Suh was beautiful and desirable and deserved to be manipulated as much as any man. But the suggestion still managed to knock the wind out of Dongyoung.

“I-” he started, hand flying to his chest. It moved down, over his own hard stomach, fingertips catching on the waistband of his jeans, finally gripping at the subtle bulge of his crotch. This seemed to please the professor.

“Maybe if you come kneel down and beg,” John said, tone laughably casual as he rolled his chair back, gesturing grandly to the floor before him, “I could find a way to help your cause.”

“Are you serious?” Dongyoung asked. Suddenly his throat felt dry. He swallowed.

“As the plague,” John replied cheerfully. “Only if you’re willing, of course.”

Dongyoung didn’t answer right away. His mind was awhirl as he looked John over. Admittedly, this was not the first time he had imagined sucking his professor off (the man was beautiful and his class was mind-numbingly boring, what else was he supposed to daydream about?) but he never thought it would actually be an option. Plus, frankly, the man seemed like a bit of a douchebag. There was no way Dongyoung could guarantee that he would actually get his way at the end of all this. Still, it would be a lie to say he was unwilling.

Rather than answering, Dongyoung straightened up, slowly drawing his hands back from where they had been pressed on the desk until he was standing upright, shoulders back, chin held high. They stared at each other for a moment in silence. Slowly, carefully, Dongyoung moved around the desk, allowing the tips of two fingers to drag across the surface as he did. John watched him with interest, seeming perfectly at ease, merely curious, waiting for Dongyoung’s next move.

Dongyoung walked over, all the way until he was standing directly between John’s parted legs before dropping carefully to his knees. He batted his eyelashes and pouted his lips and generally tried to look exactly the part of the desperate, pretty college student John Suh seemed to want.

“Well Dongyoung Kim,” the professor prompted, sly smile widening, eyes sparkling in anticipation. “Go ahead. Tell me. What is it that you want from me?”

“Please sir, I need this! I’ll do anything,” Dongyoung said, blinking prettily. “Let me suck your cock.”

Dongyoung was sure this was not the request John had been expecting but he was infuriatingly cavalier about it. Dongyoung pouted for real this time. He was hoping for more of a reaction. At least he’d gotten to see the twitch in John’s pants up close and personal. He’d take that as a win.

“Well,” John purred, reaching down to cup Dongyoung’s cheek, running his thumb across the line of his jaw. “Since you asked  _ so _ nicely.”

Dongyoung had been so captivated by the sudden softness of his gaze that he almost didn’t notice that John had already managed to unzip his fly. He pulled his dick out carefully, stroking it hard as he stared down at Dongyoung expectantly. Dongyoung was surprised by the warmth of arousal bubbling in his gut at the image. He reached down absently to work himself over his pants.

“And what is this?” John asked, catching Dongyoung by the chin just as he leaned in. Dongyoung looked up at him with reproach, mouth still open, the tip of his pink tongue peaking out. “You’re trying to earn my favor but the first thing you do is touch yourself? That doesn’t seem very fair, now does it?”

Dongyoung blinked in surprise, scrambling for an argument, an excuse.

“Is fighting me all your mouth is good for, after all?” John teased, eyes dark. “Or is it me? Just the idea, just looking at me gets you going?”

Dongyoung whimpered trying to hang his head, embarrassed, pressing the heel of his palm against his growing erection. John held onto his face firmly but not painfully. Dongyoung could not hide his flush as John looked him over carefully.

“I thought you wanted it?” he prompted. Dongyoung’s eyes were downcast but he heard the playful lilt in John’s tone.

“I want it,” Dongyoung confirmed quietly. The grip on his chin loosened slowly.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Dongyoung spared him the briefest of glances before taking John’s cock into his mouth with a hard suck. He relished the grunt of surprise, licking and sucking over it more gently now. Dongyoung wrapped one hand around it, pressing his tongue flat against the underside, licking all the way up the length. After that initial cry, John remained almost frustratingly quiet, merely humming curiously here and there, very occasionally murmuring direction that Dongyoung couldn’t quite make out. He ignored it, ignored the feeling that maybe he wasn’t doing as well as he thought. Dongyoung was good, there was no question about that. And he could feel the way John’s lower stomach clenched whenever Dongyoung took him into his mouth fully. Maybe he could keep a secret but his body couldn’t. It felt good.

Dongyoung returned his attention to the task at hand. There was no way he was going to let his throat be fucked - he still had a presentation later that evening. But he could make due. He bobbed experimentally, lips wrapped tightly around John’s cock, moving his tongue side to side slowly as he went. He dipped a little deeper with each pass, two fingers and his thumb touching his lips to make up for what he couldn’t reach. His other hand had long since managed to frantically unbutton his own jeans and he stroked himself over his boxers in time.

“You really are something,” John managed, but he was panting. “I swear you’re having a better time than I am. Or are you just trying to alert the whole building of what we’re up to?”

Dongyoung bit back another loud whine, glaring up at him as best he could.

Instead of answering, Dongyoung pulled back until his lips circled the head of his cock. He dropped the hand he had been using on John, leaning his hips back to pull his pants and underwear down further with both hands. John watched in wonder as Dongyoung finally pulled his own cock out. He offered a few halfhearted licks before taking himself and John each in a hand. John he simply held as he sat back on his heels, jerking himself with purpose. Dongyoung tried his best to look John in the eye, but his eyes were fixed firmly on the action.

“Is this you calling my bluff?” John asked, surprisingly breathless.

“You want to be the reason I’m having a better time?” Dongyoung asked, a little coy but mostly strained as he tried not to moan. Without saying anything, John was on one knee, hand reaching out to touch him.

They both froze at the sharp rap on the door. For one horrible moment they just waited, staring at each other, holding their breath.

When the door handle turned they were a flurry of action.

“Professor? Are you still here?” came a muffled voice as the door caught on Dongyoung’s bag, knocking it over. For a few glorious seconds, the door stuck.

John moved decisively, giving Dongyoung a rather rough shove toward the desk, scrambling back into his chair. Dongyoung tried not to groan as his shoulder slammed into the finished back. At least he hadn’t hit his head. Dongyoung clambered back as quickly as he could to avoid getting his fingers or toes rolled over as John pulled himself as far under the desk as he could with Dongyoung smooshed inside.

“I’m here,” he called out genially, tapping Dongyoung on the shoulder, warning, as he tried to adjust so that his neck wasn't bent in half. He somehow managed to get mostly into a sitting position, hunched over John’s very bare, incredibly erect cock. He tried not to huff. “Are you in my History 102 class?”

“Yeah, Tuesday/Thursday mornings,” the freshman confirmed nervously. “I just had a question about the final…”

Dongyoung tuned the babble out. He was still achingly hard as well. He moved carefully, taking hold of his own cock, sighing softly. John thrummed him firmly on the shoulder - a reprimand. Dongyoung sniffed in displeasure but admittedly he did have a bad habit of getting very loud. It was too risky. On the other hand…

Dongyoung licked his lips, leaning forward to nuzzle his face and mouth against the head of John’s cock. He almost laughed when the man trailed off mid sentence, gripping at Dongyoung’s sleeve tightly. He waited to see if he would receive any further denial. When none came, Dongyoung resumed. He swallowed as much dick as he could, nearly gagging (but thankfully not), bobbing and licking as quietly as he could. John’s fingers curled, feet moving to a point. He did a remarkably decent job of keeping his tone even as the student continued bombarding him with inane questions. Dongyoung could hear it though. The effort. The strain. It was music to his ears. He had John Suh completely at his mercy. Wrapped around his little finger so completely. Dongyoung could break him. He could  _ end _ him. The rush of power flowed through him, just as sweet and hot as his arousal.

Maybe  _ this _ was what Dongyoung was into, instead.

  
  


👨🏻🏫

  
  


Dongyoung arrived at the lecture hall earlier than he had all semester, making sure to grab a seat front and center. Today was a special day, and there’s no way he was missing the show.

He didn’t even bother to unpack his back, sitting with his hands folded over his desk. He was nearly bouncing in his excitement as the rest of the students began filing in. Soon enough the seats were nearly full and the clock struck 9 am. Dongyoung was practically buzzing.

He should have known, of course. The teacher was always late. Why would today be any different. On the one hand, Dongyoung was a bit disappointed. But on the other, it just gave Dongyoung a fantastic excuse. So he waited patiently.

“Nobody panic, kids,” came a cheerful voice 10 minutes later. “The man of the hour has arrived! I hope nobody missed me too much.”

There was a titter of quiet laughter from those students who were paying attention. Johnny made his way across the front to his desk. But when he saw Dongyoung, he stopped with an exaggerated double take.”

“Dongyoung!” he called out teasingly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this close! Won’t it be hard to sleep through half the lecture and watch NetFlix on your computer from right in front though?”

There was a louder, more genuine ripple of laughter at this. Dongyoung shot Johnny a sour look which he immediately laughed off, continuing toward his desk.

“You know, sir, it’s not very professional to mock your students,” Dongyoung said primly. “And after coming late, on top of it?”

“I do sincerely apologize, Dongyoung,” Johnny said with a dramatic bow of his head. He was clearly not taking it seriously, grinning wryly, chuckling with the other students in the front row. “I’ll be sure to do better from here on out.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Dongyoung replied breezily, chin resting on one hand. “With this type of repeat offense, I think the only solution is punishment. Otherwise they just never seem to change~”

Johnny laughed awkwardly, shooting him a rather queer look. Dongyoung could hear some of the other students murmuring to each other in confusion but he only smiled, eyes locked on Johnny’s.

“Anyways, since we’re already late, let’s get started,” Johnny announced cheerfully, shooting Dongyoung one final look before turning back to the class.

Dongyoung let him, leaning back comfortably in his chair. He reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt, hand clasping around the small object inside, smiling to himself as the lecture began.

He gave Johnny 15 minutes. To get started, to get comfortable. Maybe to lull him into a false sense of security. But then he couldn’t take it anymore.

Dongyoung pulled the small, innocuous looking remote out of his pocket. He clicked it on, just for a moment, lowest setting. Just a buzz. Just a warning.

Johnny’s speech faltered and his arm dropped where he had been gesturing to the powerpoint. He cleared his throat, smiling around at them all apologetically.

“Uh, as I was saying,” Johnny continued, shooting Dongyoung the briefest of glances. He only smiled widely.

Dongyoung buzzed him again immediately, just as short and low. Johnny’s jaw clenched but he powered on, voice even. Well that wouldn’t do.

The next time Dongyoung turned it on, he cranked it up to half power, letting it run. The noise that Johnny let out was priceless - high and nasal. If he didn’t know any better, Dongyoung might think he sounded pained.

“Are you alright, Professor?” someone asked, on cue. Dongyoung pressed his lips together gleefully as he watched Johnny take a deep breath before finally relenting, clicking it off.

“Fine,” Johnny wheezed, breathing heavily through his nose. He straightened up, shooting them all a winning smile. “I’m just fine. Sorry… I must have swallowed a fly or something.”

There was some surprised laughter at this before the class settled down once more.

Dongyoung eased up, merely zapping him with a short buzz here and there. That was until the quizzes were passed out and Johnny returned to his desk. His eyes never left Dongyoung as he went with a mixture of wariness and anticipation.

As soon as Johnny’s ass touched the seat, Dongyoung turned on the vibrator at top power, relishing the way he choked, gripping the desk tightly. He watched with pleasure as Johnny tried not to writhe, tried not to whine and moan as Dongyoung pulsed him. He alternated the power and speed, never quite falling into a pattern until Johnny was sweating and panting. Despite the quiz, the students were starting to notice.

“Sir, are you okay?”

“He doesn’t sound so good…”

“Is… are you hurt, Professor Suh?”

“Wait, does anyone hear buzzing?”

“I think Dongyoung has a remote. Is he… Oh my god!”

“Are you wearing a vibrator, sir? That’s disgusting!”

“Are you two really having sex right in front of the class? That’s horrible!”

“I’m leaving, this is sick…”

“I dunno, it’s kind of hot.”

Johnny couldn’t speak, staring at Dongyoung with a murderous gleam in his eye, mouth quirked into an opened mouth grin. He shook his head helplessly, trying to chuckle as Dongyoung let the pressure build. He continued to pulse, raising the power as he went. Finally Johnny couldn’t hold in the low groan as he threw himself back in his chair-

  
  


👨🏻🏫

  
  


“What is this, Dongyoung?”

“You can’t be serious…”

“This is entirely inappropriate. Even tenure won’t be able to save you from facing the consequences for this.”

“Johnny, Johnny, Johnny,” Doyoung panted, bent over his desk. He held himself up with one hand, covering his face with the other, ashamed to face the ire of his colleagues as he allowed his student to ream him there in plain sight.

“You like that, sir?” Johnny muttered in his ear, pulling Doyoung flush against him, forcing him to face their audience. There was such a combination of judgment and interest and outrage that Doyoung was forced to look away. “Of course you do~ You’re depraved like that, aren’t you. You like being debauched for everyone to see.”

Doyoung only moaned as Johnny pounded into him, reaching around to grab hold of him - something, anything to feel grounded. Present.

“I bet you regret failing me now, don’t you,  _ Professor?” _ Johnny hissed, pulling Doyoung’s hips flush against him roughly before reaching out to wrap one hand around Doyoung’s cock.

“I-  _ ungg _ , I regret nothing,” Doyoung gasped, looking back until he could meet Johnny’s eye. The other man smiled, suddenly soft, affectionate. He leaned down to press his lips against Doyoung’s in a surprisingly sweet kiss.

  
  


👨🏻🏫

  
  


Doyoung stood, one knee resting on the foot of his bed. He was decked in a skintight leather bodice and knee-high boots, fishnets and a lacy black thong that barely managed to contain his bulge. He slapped a riding crop softly against one hand, watching as John’s head jerked toward the sound of leather on skin. He was completely naked, laying flat on his back in the middle of the bed. Both wrists and ankles were tied carefully with lengths of rope to the posts on either end of the bed. Doyoung always marveled at John’s flexibility, legs stuck up uncomfortably in a V, decorative handle of the butt plug poking out temptingly.

“I heard you’ve been a bad boy,” Doyoung purred lowly, grinning as John mumbled against the ball gag, turning toward him, unseeing with the blindfold strapped carefully over his eyes. “And bad boys need to be punished~”

John whined in affirmation, drooling slightly around the gag. Doyoung moved in, tracing the crop lightly down John’s bare leg, before punctuating with a sharp smack-

  
  
  


_ “Doyoung! _ Earth to Doyoung, come in??”

👨🏻🏫

“Huh?” Doyoung said with a start as his chin slipped off his hand. He blinked rapidly, glancing up to find Bo-Ah smirking down at him, amused.

“Man, you just let me talk to myself for five minutes straight, didn’t you?” she teased, sitting down across from him, empty lunch bag in hand.

“No, I- okay yeah,” Doyoung admitted apologetically. He shifted awkwardly, scooting his chair further under the table. He subtly reached for his briefcase that had been sitting on the chair beside him, resting it on his lap. He tried not to flush or press the bag against his half chub too firmly. “Sorry I was. Distracted.”

“I should have known by the way you were glaring over at John,” she pressed, clearly tickled. “You must really hate that guy, DoDo. You barely speak to him and you refuse to look at him whenever he presents in meetings but you glare across the room at him when you’re both eating in the student cafeteria. I mean, I know it’s rough when a close colleague makes tenure before you but, honestly-”

“Who hates him? I don’t hate him,” Doyoung interrupted, adjusting the bag in his lap microscopically. He did not allow his thoughts to drift back to his daydreaming moments before. He was mildly horrified to learn that his expression had apparently read as loathing. In fact, he was mildly horrified to learn that his supposedly inconspicuous side eye at his attractive coworker six tables down was decidedly… not so inconspicuous after all. God, he hoped Johnny hadn’t noticed. “I wasn’t even looking at anything really. I was just braindead staring off into space.”

His friend raised an eyebrow, mouth quirked into a grin.

“If you say so,” she allowed, leaning forward to pat his hand. It was totally condescending. Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“Alright, since I  _ inadvertently and completely not on purpose _ ignored you, I will allow this unsubtle judgement by way of revenge,” he teased, flicking at her with his free hand. “What were you blabbering about nonstop for five minutes then? Couldn’t have been that important if you didn’t even require a reaction.”

“Is that any way to speak to your elders, you little shit?” Bo-Ah demanded, aiming a kick at him under the table. Doyoung laughed, dodging it.

“Elders is righ-”

“As I was  _ saying, _ we’re planning a small kid’s after party for the Business Department’s bi-annual dinner,” she interrupted. “Totally casual, just something to liven up the dreaded event and actually make it worth attending.”

“Kid’s party?” Doyoung asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

“No old fogies allowed,” Bo-Ah clarified, leaning back in her chair looking satisfied.

“Well that leaves you out,” Doyoung said dismissively. The second kick came without warning and managed to connect with his shin. He groaned in pain, looking around awkwardly when several heads turned.

“It’s for the 45 and under crowd,” she clarified cheerfully, totally ignoring the jab. “Let the department head and Bob Miller and goddamn  _ Cheryl Page  _ rot together at that Outback Steakhouse for all I care. We’ll bleed our food cards dry - hour, hour and a half tops - then we’ll duck out for some real fun. Are you in?”

Doyoung pointed worked to  _ not _ look over at Johnny Suh, who certainly fell into this category, and certainly showed up at each and every department dinner because (as Doyoung had once overheard him tell James Kelley) he was ‘a sucker for a free meal’, and certainly always somehow ended up directly across from Doyoung at said events, no matter where he was seated and who, lastly, certainly was chummy with Bo-Ah. He would probably be down for something like this.

“Yeah, that sounds fun. I- Honestly, I’ve been meaning to get out more.”

Bo-Ah nodded approvingly, opening her mouth to comment, but Doyoung beat her to it,

“45 and under though… I mean I know you planned this but you’re cutting it close there, aren’t you-  _ ouch! _ Jesus!”

Bo-Ah stood, sneering as she released Doyoung’s ear from her iron grip.

“So glad to have you join us, you sad little loner,” she said brightly. “A little socializing will do you some good. I’m pretty sure you’ve never had a conversation over two minutes with anyone in the department but me, right?” Doyoung tried to argue this but she simply barreled on. “Anyway, I’ve got office hours. See you Saturday!”

Bo-Ah turned and flounced across the room, hair bouncing prettily as she disappeared through the doors.

Doyoung chuckled, shaking his head. He would like to say he didn’t deserve her abuse but, frankly, that would be untrue. And he couldn’t pretend he didn’t like it just a little.

He checked his watch before moving to gather up what was left of his meal. The briefcase on his lap nearly tumbled to the floor before Doyoung managed to grab it. Without meaning to, he shot a glance over to where Johnny was sitting as he remembered the reason for the briefcase being there in the first place. Tragically, somehow Johnny was already looking at him. Upon catching Doyoung’s eye he immediately waved, slow smile working its way across his face.

Doyoung froze, shook himself out of it, quickly raised his hand acknowledgement. He fought the urge to check over his shoulder to see if Johnny was actually waving to someone else. He fought the urge to get embarrassed at being caught staring like a weirdo. He fought the urge to double check that there was no longer a reason to cover himself with his briefcase. Instead, he quickly dropped his gaze, gathering up his things at lightning speed. He dumped his garbage in this nearest trash can, juggling the rest of his various belongings before turning to make his way out the door.

Somehow Doyoung couldn’t help but sneak one final look over at Johnny. He was still watching Doyoung, still smiling pleasantly. He hesitated, halfway out the door. Then Doyoung shook his head roughly, making his way back toward his classroom.

Maybe Saturday wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have to thank my prompter for giving me the chance to write JohnDo. They are truly marvelous and not appreciated nearly enough.  
> Please look forward to Part Two of this fic just as soon as feasibly possible haha!
> 
> Comments are appreciated~


End file.
